Axes and Death Drops
"Axes and Death Drops" is the 5th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 31st episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on September 13, 2018. Coverage Cold Open Bally tells Trombone he realized that Cake Slice might be eliminated. Trombone replies by commenting that Roundy is also up for elimination. Bally persists what he said. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Marker welcomes them to elimination again. He welcomes Roundy and Cake Slice to their first. He explains that there were 146 votes, and it went up again. Marker noticed that Cake Slice looked worried, so he talked to her about it. She said she didn't wanna be stuck in a vacuum for 4 years. Marker replied by saying that it probably won't last 4 years again. Marker says the least votes was 5, and that Rose got them. She says her votes are "Weird". He then reveals Stoney safe at 6, who gets cake to the face. Next he reveals Cake Slice at 8. She recieves a cake and stares directly at it in fear. Next, Marker reveals Nicey at 20. That leaves Cookie and Roundy. Cookie says she just wants to be elimianted already. The votes are revealed, and Cookie got 38 while Roundy got 69. Marker says this, to Bally's delight. Roundy says to tell Bally she said bye. Bally comes in and kicks her into the vacuum. After Cake at Stake Marker explains that he has an announcement. The announcement is that it is changing to a contestant vote because he wants the competition to be mored spiced up. Scary Death Box and Core Icon are horrified by this. Nicey explains that it sounds like a bad idea because the voters won't do anything and that there's no popular show that does that. Checker Piece tries to counter-claim that, but Marker interrupts her with the challenge. He says Coat Rack will help and he appears out of nowhere. He says the challenge is a death run where he and Coat Rack are the controllers. If you die, you're out. The team with the least people that finish the death run are UFE. Challenge Trombone, Rainbow Cube, and Saturn look down the path. Trombone encourages his team, before being killed by a trap while the recommended characters are shown in the background. Scary Death Box tells Core Icon that if they want to stay in the game, they need to survive. Core Icon says he has an idea. The next shot shows Cookie, Cake Slice, and Ringy walking up to a door, to which the door sqaushes Ringy and the other 2 get shocked. Coat Rack says it's sad how 2 peopel died already. Checker Piece looks at the next part of the course which is axes hanging from the ceiling. Chess Piece says she has an idea. She screams loudly and runs so fast that it leaves a fire trail and flings Checker Piece. She dodges the axes and even brings Checker Piece to the other side with her. Stoney questions how he will dodge the axes, and Rainbow Cube says "he doesn't", before pushing him into an axe which slices him in half. Core Icon and Scary Death Box quickly pass the axes to avoid being sabotaged by Rainbow Cube. Earthy says Stoney is dead, so if they want to win the challenge none of them can die. Saturn and Moon successfully manage to pass the axes. Rose and Rainbow Cube get to 2 vents. Rose questions what they are, and Rainbow Cube says she should find out. Rose said she saw Rainbow Cube kill Stoney, and that Rainbow Cube should go on the vents instead. She throws Rainbow Cube onto the vents which blasts out hot steam, frying her. Rose moves on. Cake Slice points this out and wonders how they will get past. Zombie Arrow throws Cake Slice over the vent, narrowing avoiding the steam. Cake Slice is happy, but questions how she will pass the 2nd one. Nicey and Bally then get fried. Cake Slice points out everyone on her team is dead except Zombie Arrow, and the 2 pass the 2nd vent. Cake Slice claims to see the finish, which is 5 platform jumps away. Saturn and Moon fly across them and finish, which Coat Rack points out. Cake Slice says she is bad at platform jumping, but she attempts it anyway. She is successful. Cookie says it's easy, as you can just skip some of the platforms. She attempts this and the platform disappears from beneath her causing her to die. Cake Slice jumps to the next one, and so does Zombie Arrow. Chess Piece does the same thing she did at the axes, but this time catching Zombie Arrow in it causing Chess Piece, Checker Piece, and Zombie Arrow all to finish. Cake Slice also finishes, and then Marker points out that there is 4 left. Core Icon says if they want to be safe, at least one of the 3 left on their team must finish. Core Icon then says he has an idea. A time lapse occurs, then Core Icons jumps to the vent, but Scary Death Box pulls him away causing Coat Rack to be tricked and activate the trap. Core Icon's hat falls off and gets incinerated. He gets upset by this, but Scary Death Box tells him to toughen up. Core Icon kicks him past the 2nd vent. He sees Earthy, who has an idea. Earthy grabs Scary Death Box and throws him to the finish, where Rose is. Earthy then finishes himself. Core Icon is happy that they won, then he jumps off to get his hat back. Marker reveals that Team Cool Good lost this time, and that they are up for elimination. Cake Slice is sad, so Zombie Arrow hugs her. After Challenge Ringy says they need to discuss who to vote out, and Cake Slice says not to take out Zombie Arrow, because he's an asset to the team. Bally says to vote out whoever they think deserves it. It they randomly turns night. Cake at Stake 2 Marker once again welcomes the losers and shows the brand new elimination area. He tells them to sit down which they do. Cake Slice says she is worried. Marker says to vote they must go in the vote booth. They can reveal their vote if they want to, but they don't have to. Zombie Arrow goes in the vote booth, and comes out. Cake Slice goes in, and reveals that she voted Ringy because she doesn't help that much. Bally goes in and then comes out. Rainbow Cube goes in and reveals that she voted Bally. Ringy goes in and out, and finally Trombone does the same. Marker says the votes will be shown on a TV. It is revealed that Bally got the first vote to his shock. Ringy was next, making her sad. Rainbow Cube was third, but her emotion was still the same. Bally and Ringy got the next votes. Marker reveals the final vote went to Ringy. Ringy is saddened and stands up to leave. Trombone says he is sorry for her and that he's sad to see her go. Ringy tells Rainbow Cube to try not to get eliminated and then Marker puts her in the vacuum. Stinger Cake Slice is sad, because her team lost two members. Trombone says they'll still be alright. A montage of all the planets is then shown. Votes 146 votes were cast. 6 votes were cast. Deaths *Trombone. Cookie, and Core Icon fall to their death. *Ringy gets crushed by a door. *Stoney gets chopped in half by a giant axe. *Rainbow Cube, Nicey, and Bally get burned by hot steam. Trivia *The episode title is based on the BFDI 2 title, Barriers and Pitfalls. *This is the first episode with a contestant vote and two eliminations. Goofs When Chess Piece is running, some random white lines can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver Category:2018 Episodes